With or Without You
by Sunsoarer
Summary: LukeMara. What happens when the Force (aided a little by some friends) tosses two on and off friends together for a bit and then yanks them apart?
1. Prologue: Cocoa or Caf

**Disclaimer: **The wonderful world of SW belongs to George Lucas. The characters are just my playthings for the time being.

**Note:** This might end up slightly AU. It's not PG-13 just yet, but that's a rating for future chapters. Enjoy!

Sunsoarer

**Somewhere in Hyperspace**

Mara Jade sat in the Jade's Fire, tapping her fingers. Nothing to do, nothing to do, nothing to do………! except wait here.

'I wish there was something… Karrde's in hyperspace, so I can't contact him- assuming he's still there.' She switched to twiddling her thumbs, then growled in frustration, slammed her palms down on the arms of her chair, and stood. Usually the rushing starlines of hyperspace soothed her, calmed her- not set her senses reeling like a lion in a cage.

The redhead paced back and forth. She was beautiful, really, with gold-laced red tresses and deep emerald eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Her sleight build showed that she was graceful and well-balanced- both true- and her dark green jumpsuit, while not formfitting, did accentuate her form. For some reason she wanted to see Skywalker.

No, not wanted. Needed. He had to answer her question. She just wasn't sure she had the courage to ask him. 'The former Emperor's Hand? Not enough courage?' Mara could almost hear his words mocking her in the training yard, her lightsaber in hand as it flickered out.

"That's another thing." She picked up her incapacitated lightsaber and attempted to flick it on. It sparkled and fizzled out yet again. Gritting her teeth inannoyance Mara stamped back to the pilot's seat and began tapping her fingers once more.

**Yavin IV**

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker sat up in his bed, propping himself up on one elbow as he rubbed his forehead. 'Damn headache… no sleep never did a Jedi any good.'

He tried to immerse himself in his beloved Force, tried to let go of the pain, but it sent alarm bells ricocheting through his skull. Gently touching the lump on the side of his head where he had hit it on the cupboard door searching for his favorite coffee mug- the one that proclaimed 'Because I'm a Jedi Master, That's Why'- he winced as it throbbed anew. Sitting up and ignoring the dizzy spell that accompanied it he went into the 'fresher, splashing his face and looking at the chrono inside. 3 am.

"Splendid…" 'Sounds like something Mara would say.'

His random thought about his on and off apprentice set his mind whirring about her. For the hundredth time denying any relationship over and above his tumultuous friendship with the trader, he decided he'd attempt going back to sleep again.

Although… that was a thought. Luke reached out through the Force.

_Mara? _He briefly touched her mind and a bored annoyance broadcasted through quite clearly.

_Wh- Skywalker?_ She immediately threw up haphazard barriers around her thoughts. Luke winced as he felt her reaction cause waves through the Force that, unfortunately, worsened his headache.

_Easy there, Jade. No need to fly out of proportion on this one._

_Says who?_ Mistrustful and wary as always. Luke shook his head.

_I say so, if that means anything to you. Where are you? Weren't you supposed to be on Yavin last week?_

_Yes, actually._ Mara sighed. _I ran into a little bit of… trouble, one might say._

_Trouble?_ Luke did his best to control his worry, but failed to an extent.

_I'm fine, Skywalker._

_Good._ He reminded himself that there was nothing between them. Absolutely nothing. Right. Nothing. He was her friend, nothing more.

_As for you, you seem a little off-kilter._

_Headache. _His reply was tense.

_Aww, the itty-bitty Jedi Master has a headache._

_Shut it, Jade._ The tension still existed between them. Damn. _Look. I'm sorry._

Silence.

_Well… how close are you?_

_Fairly. I should be dropping from hyperspace within the hour._

_I'll probably be there to greet you. I can't sleep anyways._

_Fine, fine. I'd better check on everything. Oh, and- Luke?_

'She called me Luke.' _Yeah?_

_I'm sorry, too._ The link dropped as Mara let her concentration fade. Luke had to make himself wind down enough to slip into meditation to wait for her arrival.

**An Hour Later**

Luke's Force sense told him Mara was transmitting clearance codes to the Academy and he quickly tossed on his typical Jedi robes. Remembering how Mara always ragged on him about the blacks, he slipped a vibrant blue shirt- Leia had gotten it for him on his last trip to Coruscant- under his tunic and departed after tugging on his boots.

Just as the Jade's Fire landed without a hitch despite the wind, Luke arrived, and nearly had his breath taken away shortly thereafter. Mara hurried down the ramp, her long red tresses loose and flying in the wind as she shouldered her carryall and slammed the button to bring up the hatch. Hurrying over to where Luke stood in the shelter of the tiny duracrete spaceport, she flashed him a quick smile before tugging her hair away from her face. "Hey, farmboy."

"Hey. Can I take that?" He motioned towards her carryall and she shook her head. Doggedly Luke continued. "Pity you had to get here at four in the morning. Tionne's still asleep."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You want rooms, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I'd rather not live in the droid closet or something. I could stay on my ship, though."

Luke chuckled. "Little chance of the formerhappening. C'mon; you want something to drink?"

"Caf would be good." The two of them walked through the doors and towards Luke's apartments, continuing their conversation.

"Caf at this time? Not cocoa? Well, come to think of it-"

"Farmboy, I'm immune to any kind of caf besides the space sludge I make. You prefer the more refined caf."

Luke grumbled good-naturedly. "Caf's all I have to offer you anyway. I just realized all I have for cocoa is the stuff that's been sitting in my cupboard for a year or so."

"Not anymore you don't. Karrde made me bring you a box of the stuff you like."

"Really?"Luke's eyes lit up.

"Yep. And I grabbed a can out of the box, too, since the box happens to be buried under all of the other things Karrde sent with me. It appears I'll be staying for a while."

Luke grinned, his vibrant cerulean eyes dancing. "Good. To be honest, we need you here."

"We?"

"You know what I mean, Mara." 'I need you here.'

"Not really, but okay. What's with sleeping arrangements?"

"As Tionne isn't around, you can't ask her, but we just got a flood of new trainees… I'm pretty sure we're full. At any rate, you can bunk with me for the night- I have a spare room."

"That works."

"Well then… welcome home." Luke opened the door to his apartments and the two stepped in. "Cocoa or caf?"

"Cocoa. Might as well taste some of it since I went to all the trouble of bringing it here, right?" Mara set her carryall down for a moment, unzipped a pocket, and tossed a canister to him. Luke busied himself opening it. "Bedroom's down the hall and to your left, far side of the 'fresher."

Hope you like it!


	2. Morning Routines

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars: It's a wonderful, wonderful world! But it belongs to a genius named GEORGE LUCAS. Uh-huh. L-U-C-A-S. That does not spell ME. (You get it, don't you? NOT MINE!)

**Note:** Uhh… I guess here's the next chapter?

---

**The Solos' Living Room**

"Karrde! That can't work!"

"And why not?" The well-groomed smuggler chief sat, inspecting his fingers. "Why wouldn't it?"

"You know them!"

"I hate to break it to you, Councilor-"

"Leia. Just call me Leia."

"Leia, then. I hate to break it to you but this needs to be done and Mara Jade and Skywalker are the best ones to do the job."

"Talon, the words 'Mara Jade' and 'Skywalker' do not go together, have never gone together, will not go together!"

"You sure about that, Highnessness?" Han drawled from his seat on the springy old sofa.

"Yes! Han, you know how they're like together!"

"S'true." He nodded slowly. "I do know how they are- when they're not furious at each other."

"Wh- Han- Karrde!"

Talon chuckled at Leia's indignation. "He has a point."

"What point is this?!"

"Leia, sweetheart, calm down. Karrde's idea is a good one."

"I will not _calm down!_ I am not going to allow you two to send him to gods-knows-where on a _whim!_"

"Force hunch, then." Han sighed, then brightened. "How about Dagobah? That's not gods-knows-where."

Karrde groaned. "I actually need to have business there. Someplace _inhabited_, please."

"Are you two just trying to randomly choose a planet?!" Leia threw her hands in the air and stalked out, almost running into C3P0 as he tottered in.

"Well, really!" came the protocol droid's distressed reply.

"We are, actually," Han muttered after Leia had left and the doors closed securely behind her. "I'm tired of waiting for those two to see straight."

"I agree." Karrde tapped his fingers. "Bespin?"

"Perhaps…"

"I do have an old associate on Cloud City. I've been meaning to go for a few months… sending Mara would be just the thing."

"But then there's the thing with Luke- Cloud City's safe."

"It's a good week and a half in hyperspace to get there. He'd be good for……company."

"Perfect." The two men gripped hands, grinning.

**---**

**Yavin IV**

Luke woke as the early rays of sunlight danced across his face. He had slept and slept well- and it wasn't the cocoa in his belly. It was Mara's Force-sense in the room across the hall that eased his soul so well. He felt her rouse, get out of bed, head for the fresher and turn on the shower. The noise of water reminded him that he should be doing other things than listen to Mara go through her morning routine.

Rolling out of bed he pulled on a pair of loose black pants and padded down the carpeted hall to his small kitchen; within a few minutes he was nursing a cup of caf and had another staying warm for Mara. She emerged, her vibrant hair gently banded back, attired in her typical jumpsuit.

"Any left for me, Jediboy?"

"Yep." Luke gestured towards the mug that was staying warm. "All for you. Anything else?"

"Nah, this is good for now."

"So, Jade," he questioned slowly, "you planning on staying and training or…"

"To some extent. Does that mean I can't call you Jediboy anymore?"

"Something more formal would be good."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." She bowed deferentially, even though every line of her body was sketchy with sarcasm.

"…in front of others," Luke finished. "To be honest, sometimes I do like being 'farmboy'. Everybody else calls me Master Skywalker and plainly it gets annoying."

"Luke Skywalker needing a reality check?"

"Seems so."

"Farmboy, it's getting a little late…?"

"Sithspit!" He set down his cup, still half-full, and ran down the hall. A minute later the door slammed, the shower on, and soon after a harried Jedi Master came, tugging on one boot.

"Classes don't start for another hour, you know." Mara busied herself with straightening his hair and tunic, as they were both dreadfully out of place. "There. Now. Why do you have to go running off?"

"Conference," came the terse reply. "See you at lunchtime." He dashed out the door and walked- albeit quickly- to the conference room.

Mara sighed and dumped the rest of his caf in the sink before rinsing it out and leaving it to dry. Somehow her own mug didn't hold much enjoyment for her anymore; finishing it in a gulp she rinsed it and left it besides Luke's, going down the hall to do some more unpacking. She found she had enjoyed spending the night in the small quarters and Luke's hectic morning.

---

**Lunchtime**

"What?" Mara could hardly hear her classmate over the din. "I can't hear you."

"Of course not," he called back. "I'm Adi Shann."

"Mara Jade." She sat down with her tray. Luke saw her sit and came over, looking for a seat.

"This seat taken?" He sat down next to Mara. When the two students raised eyebrows at him, he whispered conspiratorially, "To be true, those other Masters bore me."

The three chuckled. "So, Master Skywalker, what's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"Saber practice. I believe, Jedi Shann, you are also in the advanced class?"

"Yes, Master."

"I think you will find Jedi Jade to be… a formidable opponent."

---

"I give!" Adi lay panting on the mat as Mara stood back and let her training saber flutter into darkness.

"A good match, Adi. But-"

"Not good enough to beat Mara. She is one of the best, you know." Master Skywalker acknowledged them both with a nod of his head as Jade offered Shann a hand to help her up. The younger Jedi accepted and the two of them faced their Master; the redhead slightly winded and the brunette Shann completely out of breath.

"Very good. Go clean up, you two. Jade, if you're staying, we need to talk about your schedule."

"I'll see you about it soon, Master." Mara bowed before leaving, Adi doing the same.

---

Yeah, a little short, but at least it's something.

ariapaige: yeah, i agree. it was a little rushed. if i have nothing else to do maybe i'll rewrite it.

SailorLeia: :D well that cheered me up some! hopefully it will have less fluff and a little more serious stuff to it later but... later.

thanks you two for reviewing! i'm not gonna be evil like some writers and say 'I'M NOT GONNA POST UNTIL I HAVE 983058927305927350293 REVIEWS!' but it would be nice....


	3. Rearranging

**Disclaimer: **very simple. NOT MINE! It's Sir Gallant George Lucas's. Like I said. Not mine. Big fish in a little pond and little fish in a big pond!!!!....what does that have to do with anything?

**Note:** THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Uh.. yeah. I guess I'll write on this story when I feel like it. So these posts all at once are probably going to be rare.. ohwell. You guys can survive :)

OMG OMG!! This is really rather scary. I'm in the middle of writing this and MSN notifies me that I've gotten two new emails from ! Reviews! Dear god I love you all!

Update: OH MY GOD MORE OF THEM!!! XD it's a flood!!!

Oh BTW- all of you who haven't go and read any of Ash Darklighter's stories. They're all VERY good! Highly recommended! /shameless advertising ;)

Shutting up now. Here you have it: chapter three!

---

**Yavin IV**

Back in the apartment, Mara cleaned up and braided her hair in a gentle shining plait that hung nearly to her waist. With her belt slung around her slender hips and her lightsaber hanging from it, she sauntered back into the main living room of the apartment. Luke sat on the couch, flipping through a holobook. He glanced up when she entered.

"Hey, Mara." Luke waved a data pad. "Schedule?"

"Sure." She plunked down on the couch beside him and glanced at the nearly empty timetable. Half an hour later they had everything all set out and Luke sent it off to Tionne.

"Now. Since I'll be handling a good amount of your training as your Master, why don't we review the Jedi Code?"

"Luu-uuke…"

"No moaning, Jade. Now…"

"'There is no emotion; there is peace'. I disagree with that. Yes, there is peace, but how can there be no emotion?"

The debate over the Code kept going, flying back and forth. Finally Luke glared at his grumbling stomach and glanced at his chrono: time for dinner.

"We'll have to continue later, Mara."

"Farmboy getting hungry?"

"What can I say? I'm always growing."

---

"Back to 'a Jedi does not fear anything, for fear is a merchant of the dark side'." Luke and Mara were back on the couch, the Jedi Master's loud stomach quieted for the time being, large mugs of steaming cocoa cradled in their hands. "I can't believe you're fighting against this one so strongly."

"But fear can increase your senses, and heighten reflexes- I agree that too much is a bad thing, but a touch of fear is something that is usually beneficial." Mara yawned, covering it with one hand, and began to speak again.

"Hush, Mara, and finish your cocoa. You're nearly asleep."

---

The next morning Luke was still sound asleep when Mara got up. Glancing at the timetable he had stuck haphazardly in the kitchen, she saw he didn't have classes until noon- except for 'apprentice training'. She smiled. With an hour to kill and Luke still asleep she figured she'd do some… rearranging.

Turning on her heel she glared at the living room. Ever since she had first stepped into the apartment she had been frustrated with the layout of the living room. A tired, preoccupied Jedi Master who always wore black might not notice, but Master Trader Mara Jade did and was determined to do something about it.

Deciding to use it as a Force exercise as well she focused and smiled as the couch rose in the air and shifted; even as it hovered she mentally moved the coffee table out of the way. A few minutes later the living room was rearranged and Mara set to work fluffing up pillows and dusting off plants.

An hour later the living room was rearranged and tidy. Mara flopped down on the couch with a grateful sigh and slipped into a light doze, mentally exhausted from her Force manipulation. Luke emerged from his bedroom just then, running a hand through sleep-ruffled hair, and came down the hall.

"What the…" He looked around, mouth slightly open as he surveyed the rearranged room. When his eyes fell upon the sleeping Mara, he smiled, eyes softening. Walking over to her, softly, he gently touched her cheek and suddenly retreated as she moved as if awakening.

She stayed asleep, however, and Luke decided to brave it and tucked a lock of red-gold hair back behind one ear. She stirred and gently, with the Force, Luke let her lay along the couch instead of sitting at a crooked angle like she had been. Locating the blanket, he unfolded it and covered her with it.

Reaching into the Force he felt the echo of a lot of manipulation and smiled. She was learning to use it to her advantage. Hesitating, he turned and blew her a kiss- on impulse- before disappearing back into his bedroom to burrow through his closet.

---

Mara woke and found herself covered with a blanket and intensely comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly, not really wanting to wake up.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Oddly enough after missing her lesson, his voice was kind. "Deciding to wake up now?"

Jade mumbled what might have been an affirmative.

"You know, you missed lunch."

A groan came from the drowsy redhead. Luke grinned. "If you decide to wake up, I brought you some food."

Mara's eyes opened and she blinked; sitting up she smiled at Luke, smoothed her hair, and pulled the tray onto her lap. As she began to eat, Luke commented, "I like what you did with the room."

She blushed and ducked her head. "It needed it…"

"You're right; it did. I just never took the time to fix it."

"When do you want to make up for the missed lesson?"

"No need to. You used the Force quite well to aid you in rearranging my apartment. You don't need much instruction before you can become a Knight, Jade. You almost know enough."

Mara finished her food; Luke called for a droid to come pick up the trays and turned to Mara. "You still look tired."

"I guess I am."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Slept like a log. Putting me through the third degree?"

"Do I need an excuse to worry about my student?" 'There's something else…'

"No, not really. Although, if you're going to order me to go take another nap, you could busy yourself trying to find what's wrong with my lightsaber." She held it to him and yawned.

"You get to do that yourself, Jade, but I'll help. Hop off to bed if you want. I'll do some meditation or maybe I'll read."

"You meditate all too much as it is." 'I suppose Karrde's missions really wore me out...'

"Go to sleep, Mara." He smiled at her, a bit of an odd smile that seemed to catch her eyes and draw her towards him. "I'll tell Kam you won't be in his class."

"Thanks…" She went off towards her room, the door clicking silently behind her.

---

After Luke commed Kam Solusar about Mara's absence, he sat down on the couch to attempt to meditate (despite Mara's admonishment) and found he couldn't. Mara's Force-sense flooded his mind and he couldn't think of anything else besides the beautiful trader- not as an asset to the Jedi, but as herself, and found himself incredibly attracted to her.

'Why wouldn't I be? She is beautiful, and so lovely- and her personality and attitude and everything just seems to push everyone else away, but it's so easy for me to love her- what?'

Then Luke, Jedi Master, seeming embodiment of the part of the code saying 'There is no emotion', realized that he was in love- with Mara Jade.

---

Reviewers: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Dragonzflame: shut up. ;) (no worries everyone else, I know this particular twit IRL…)

Ninjaturtle: you do know I was just teasing about the number, right?

MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi and angelmine: here you go!

Ariapaige: I know, I liked it better too. First one kinda had all the ideas for a story all smashed in one and it made stuff… fast moving and confusing. :)

Sithspawned and SailorLeia: :D cheepy cheepy! (don't ask…)

The Good Twin: you know, I didn't think of that. Well, a Jedi knows no fear, right? He'll get over it. I was thinking Hoth (there is the wampa there however) or maybe Smuggler's Moon… perhaps a sequel? (NOT SAYING I WILL WRITE ONE!! I am amazed I am actually still writing this!!! But your wonderful reviews will keep me writing!! Thank you one and all!!! Anyway…)

InsaneJediGirl: so do I. hence why it's in the story!


	4. Destined

**Disclaimer: **the usual.

**Note: **OMG! Did anyone else notice that Adi had a sex-change at the end of the second chapter? –claps hands over mouth- And yes, I know I'm bad with that cliffie and then.. like.. not updating at all. I know. I know. I SOWWEE!!

----------

**Yavin- Luke's POV**

Damn. I know when I'm in bantha-dung, but it can take a while for me to realize that I'm knee deep and sinking in it.

This was one of those it's up to my knees- it's up to my waist- it's up to my shoulders types of situations.

I'm in love.

With Mara Jade.

Master Trader and almost Jedi Knight, ex-Emperor's Hand and professional Imperial assassin.

When did Jedi Masters become suicidal?

**Mara's POV**

Somehow in Luke's expression I saw something… new. Different. My farmboy's really grown up, I reflected for a moment before immediately becoming horrified.

Did I just call him… _my_ farmboy? _My_ farmboy?!...!

But upon further thought, it's true.

I wouldn't really mind, I guess… calling him my farmboy without this feeling of…

Well, in a very strange and twisted way, affection and just a sense of rightness.

This is scary in a very pleasant sort of way.

**Regular POV**

Luke sighed as he watched Mara go down the hall. He had classes in fifteen minutes, but had no urge to get up and teach like he usually did; his newfound… ideas about his apprentice had left him reeling.

'It's true, though,' he commented mentally. 'I do love her, and-'

_Skywalker?_

_Mara, I thought you were going to sleep?_

_You're thinking rather loudly._

Luke froze. Had she heard what he was thinking? Or just the white noise?

_Did you hear any of it?_

_Nope. Was I supposed to?_

_No, was just wondering._

_Gonna tell me?_

_Maybe. Possibly… eventually._

_C'mon, Luke. Tell me._

_I doubt you'd want to know._

_C'mmmonnnn…_

_That's okay. I'll pass._ Luke gently shut the link between them after sending a gentle compulsion to rest. She grumbled about his subtle hint but took it anyway, dozing after a few minutes.

Luke blew out his breath, ran a hand through his untidy blonde hair, and got up to change before his classes. Uncharacteristically, he wasn't wearing his Jedi Master outfit, as Mara called it; tugging on his tunic he departed for the meditation rooms.

---

Mara woke a few hours later, completely refreshed, and realized just how much stress Karrde's missions- and her broken lightsaber- presented her. Glancing down at her jumpsuit, she smoothed out the wrinkles, took down her hair, and ran her fingers through it as she walked towards the newly rearranged living room and stopped.

Luke was meditating, customary Jedi tunic and shirt nowhere to be found, clad only in his pants as he floated three feet above the ground. He sensed her presence and let himself down, unfolding his legs before he gently touched down.

"Hey, Mara." She only smiled and moved towards him, realizing for the first time exactly how muscled and toned his body was.

'God, I'm like an infatuated teenager.' She made extra sure her thoughts were guarded and was happy to see he didn't seem to notice. Stopping when she was in front of him she reached her arms out for a hug and Luke, while extremely surprised at her uncharacteristic display of affection, agreed readily. They stood like that for a few long moments, drawing comfort from their closeness that they had not yet noticed.

_Pity they cannot see what is in front of them,_ Obi-Wan Kenobi commented from the all-knowing Force that was flowing around the two.

_A bond they have,_ Yoda replied in his cryptic manner. _Very strong it is. Both are strong, very strong in the Force. Destined they are._

_Destined for what?_

_They are destined for love and to be loved, my young Padawan._ Kenobi smiled at Anakin Skywalker as he approached. _Your son has helped many, but none as much as Mara Jade._

_This I have foreseen, but I wondered if you had seen it too._

_We have._ Yoda's green ears twitched. _Wise your children are._

_I am proud of them._

------

Enjoy!


End file.
